


Found Family, Part Five: Piotr Rasputin.

by Actual_Writing_Trashcan



Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [72]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mention of Child Abuse, look i know this is short but i want it to exist so it's existing, mention of childhood trauma, short but sweet, the concept of soulmates as it relates to being deeply connected to someone and loving them dearly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan
Summary: A brief reflection on the connection you share with your husband, Piotr Rasputin.(Set after "Price Well Worth Paying.")[All warnings in the tags.]
Relationships: Piotr Rasputin/Reader
Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Found Family, Part Five: Piotr Rasputin.

_“Honor thy mother and father.”_ _“Family is not the only thing. It’s everything.”_

When you were a young girl, back in a small town in the middle of nowhere, you heard the same handful of things about family.

_Honor. Obey. Don’t question. Conform._

As much as you wanted love and affection and acceptance, it never came. You were never good enough, never obedient enough, never _not a mutant_ enough.

It was never something you could control or obtain. There was never –would never be—enough you could do to make up for _being exactly who you are_.

And who the fuck would want to change themselves like that for _them_?

_Honor. Obey. Don’t question. Conform. Be perfect._

Especially when you look at the family you have now.

Your uncle. Your friends through the Institute and the X-Men. The Rasputin family. Wade. Neena. Russell, Ellie, and Yukio. Nathan, specifically as the father you always needed.

And now Piotr.

You’d never put much stock in the idea of soulmates, but if they’re real, he’s yours. He balances you, challenges you, inspires you to be better than you are. He’s your “same hat” and “matching socks” and “same lunch order” in a world of unfathomable variety and chaos.

He’s your home. Your safe place. At the end of each day, you can step into the circle of his arms, and everything you’ve worried about and worry about fades away in the face of the comfort of his embrace.

And you’re the same for him, and you _know_ you’re the same for him because he’s told you as much.

_Love. Respect. Trust. Communication. Mutuality._

You squeeze your husband’s hand with yours, then grin when he loops his arm around your shoulders and kisses the top of your head.

_This is home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Next week's fic will be properly sized, I promise.


End file.
